dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Tex
Yet Another Photo Discussion (that was just an in-joke about me doing this a lot :P) I'm thinking about how we could get a photo of the current Tex. Is it as simple enough a matter to photoshop a Mutant T-Rex's black skin blue? Or is there more to it? Andrewnuva199 02:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I think there is more to it than a blue-skinned Mutant T-Rex, as the article describes Tex's appearance as being like that of the American Godzilla, which is far more complex than a simple LEGO Mutant T-Rex. --PeabodySam 18:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : Darn, I need to read these articles better. Okay then. I think we have two options: : 1. Someone breaks out their brick collection and trys making her out of individual bricks : 2. Do slightly heavier photoshoping of eiter a Mutant T-Rex or Zilla itself. : I figure that option 1's more likely, though. Andrewnuva199 19:23, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : I will just say up front that if someone builds Tex out of bricks, it won't be me. =P Minifigs are pretty much the extent of my skill. However, there is another option - someone could draw her. -KF- 21:33, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Drawing - of course! That's perfect! I'll try to do that whenever I have time on my hands. And not just for Tex. Andrewnuva199 19:57, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Spartan 2095 14:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, this sounds like a good idea, but I can't draw. At all. Who in the RPG is a really good artist? :: I believe Andrewnuva just volunteered. -KF- 21:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I now have the drawing of her done, but now I need advice for how to sharpen and color it. I only have Microsoft Paint and Paint.net on me. I've uploaded it in case people want to judge it/try coloring it themselves. Andrewnuva199 23:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I do like this drawing, Andrewnuva. I like how it looks like a Mutant T-Rex, but clearly has some elements from Zilla. I think we should use it... of course, since Antrakha is the one who owns all rights to Tex, he's the one who should ultimately decide whether or not we use it. If he approves, I've got an idea. I could try "Flash-ifying" your picture; in other words, redraw it in Adobe Flash. This would take care of the eraser marks and the lined paper, and I could even add color. This could be the finalized image of Tex. It would also help in that big project of mine... --PeabodySam 00:09, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have Adobe Flash unfortunately, and I'm not completely willing to pay money for it. Is the free trial their website offers good enough for this task? Andrewnuva199 00:37, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I meant that I would redraw it in Flash, since I happen to have Flash. I have already used Flash for making images of Greybeard, Throramebi, Frozeen, General, G.E. Bodies, FMB-Bots, and PBB, and you've seen some of my Flash animations on YouTube, so I'd have no problem with "Flash-ifying" Tex. In full honesty, I don't know if the free trial is good enough, since I haven't tried the trial. --PeabodySam 00:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry. :::Jeeze, why am I developing problems reading everything on this wiki properly?Andrewnuva199 02:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::ZOMG, Andrewnuva! Tex looks AWESOME! Now she only needs some blue coloring and she'll be epically perfect! Spartan 2095 02:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC)